


Comfort

by 8Eterna8



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Madness [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Eterna8/pseuds/8Eterna8
Summary: Some surprise Dimileth slight angst/fluff I had planned just for today where Byleth is afraid of the dark. Happy (belated) Halloween everyone! Please stay safe out there🍭🔮. Don’t be too naughty or else I’ll have to send Saint Cichol to smite you.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568701
Kudos: 37





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I’m 100% more active on my tumblr fe3h blog @fe3hscenarios!

The spare candle by her nightside flickered vicariously, each subtle shift made her muscles clench unconsciously.

“I just need to get through the last of these tests. It won’t be much longer until…” Byleth mumbles to herself, carefully going through and marking Sylvain’s test paper. She’s glad that he _finally_ decided to try and be proficient with swords, after 5 years of the same question he got it correct.

Sometimes, Byleth couldn’ t help but wonder if he was playing tricks with her…

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Byleth quickly scanned over the paper to make sure she covered everything. 

Carefully, she leaned over to pluck a pouch of sand from her drawer to sprinkle along the drying ink. With that task complete, Byleth closed her folder and stretched in her seat.

What she failed to notice was the empty bottle of ink resting at the edge of her table. It tumbled over with a start, even Byleth’s sluggish reflexes couldn’t catch the bottle before it hit the floor.

She let out a sigh, the sound of the bottle breaking resounding through the room. Scooting her chair back, Byleth carefully stepped around her desk to squint at the translucent shards.

“…Damn…” She swore, kneeling down to pick up the shards one by one carefully. Before she could even attempt to pick up a second shard, her door burst open. Steeling herself, Byleth clenched the long shard that she had concealed in her palm as a pseudo-weapon.

“Professor…? Goddess its dark in here!” Dimitri huffed, and it was only in this moment that Byleth realized the force of the door opening snuffed out her candle. Her room was flooded in darkness… _darkness_.

Normally, she would be delighted to see Dimitri… but she can’t… just _can’t_ face the darkness. It reminds her of a recent past, where her body was no longer her own, simply sleeping without a care in the world. Her desires took 5 years to come to life…

“Professor! Are you alright, I smell blood.” Taking hesitant steps into her room, Goddess 

She held her breath, the grip she had on the piece of glass tightening despite it marring her skin. Not a single light outside to free her from its grasp. 

“I-I’m fine, Dimitri. One second.” Rising from her crouch, Byleth gathered the remaining pieces and threw them into her trash bin. With shaky fingers, she hastily opened her top drawer to take out a box of matches.

When the orange hue lit the room once more, she looked up at the taller male with an inquisitive look. His single eye wide open, a thousand emotions flashing through his gaze.

“My…ahem… Byleth, are you alright?” The man asks again for extra measure, his hand reaching down to brush her layered bangs away from her face. She shuddered when he used his free hand to gently hold onto her injured hand.

“…You hurt yourself,” Dimitri says, squinting at the slight wound with the help of the flame. He gently wiped the thin trail of blood away from her palm, his worry practically tinging the air. He didn’t even have to say a word.

“It okay, it’s merely a scratch.” Byleth didn’t realize how hoarse her voice was until now, her appeal lost its credibility with him. He let out a non-committal hum and brought her dainty hand to his lips. The warmth of his lips pressed against her clammy skin seemed to awaken her from her stupor.

“Now will you tell me what’s wrong?” Dimitri asked, finally closing the door behind him to keep this moment hidden from any prying eyes.

“I….the darkness just… brings back memories.” She whispered, clutching the edge of her shorts as she shuffled about. Byleth was so used to listening to everyone else’s fears to the point where it became hard to voice her own.

…Not that she really had any until now.

Being a mercenary taught her to take everything in stride, to make sure she lives to see the next day.

“It’s alright if you’re afraid of the dark…Everyone has a fear of something!” Dimitri reassures her, his fingers trailing down her face to reach its final destination. Brushing her bangs away from her face, he presses a light kiss to her forehead. The woman let out a small gasp, the sensation of his lips making her heart practically sing.

“Well, considering I was a mercenary it should be obvious that I get something in return. You saw my fears up close, so what is it that you fear?” Byleth asked, using her uninjured hand to rest on her hip. 

“W-Wha?” Dimitri stutters, unsure of how to respond to her. He’s still trying to get used to her… unique personality.

“What do you fear the most, Dimitri?” Her steely gaze unnerved him, making the man reach up and scratch the back of his head. He lets out a short sigh, his caring gaze shifting to a more somber one.

“…Losing you is my biggest fear.” He mumbled with a distant look in his eye. For a split second, he looked _haunted_. It was then that Byleth was reminded of his crazed state and how much it scared her.

Shaking her head, Byleth leans up on her tippy toes to press a kiss to his cheek, watching his pale skin flush in an instant.

“…Let’s not think about that, I’m sorry I asked. We have each other and our friends to help face our fears.” She said sleepily, wrapping an arm loosely around his waist to pull him in closer. Dimitri let out a sigh of his own before he leaned down to bury his face in her hair.

“Alright… to bed then?’ Dimitri asked hesitantly, unsure if his offer would get denied.

The woman pulled away from him with a small smile on her face. Her eyes closing for a moment as she nodded.

To bed…. to rest in each other’s arm without care. 


End file.
